


Arda Advent Calendar

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Advent Calendar, Arda Advent, Arda Advent Challenge, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of love, family, and friendship in Middle-Earth during Advent, spanning through the ages. Movieverse, bookverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arda Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the [Arda Advent Challenge](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/133103717966/arda-advent-guidelines) on Tumblr.

Tauriel gazes about the large kitchen – fires burning, oven heating, pots, pans, and utensils everywhere, seemingly dozens of ingredients – unable to hide her awe and apprehension, when a tug on her sleeve gains her attention.

Tilda looks up at her with bright eyes, practically bursting with excitement. “Are you ready?”

The tall creature swallowed. “I…I don’t know,” she answered. “I’ve never baked before.”

“Never baked cookies, pudding, pie, gingerbread… _ever?_ ” the girl gasped, horrified. 

Blushing as red as her hair, the elf shook her head. Tilda stared at her for a moment. Then the girl’s troubled expression lightened.

“We’ll teach you! Won’t we, Sigrid?” she said turning to her sister.

The older girl glanced up from the apples she had begun to peel. First she looked at Tilda before turning to Tauriel, eyebrows raised in silent question.

The former captain of the guard ducked her head. “Often I was not home for Yule. And…my position…I never learned,” she admitted.

Something flickered in Sigrid’s eyes and she straightened to her full height. “It is never too late to learn, make new traditions.” She gave a small smile when the elf’s head jerked up in surprise. “Come,” she encouraged. 

Squeeing with joy, Tilda led Tauriel to Sigrid who held out an apron to the redhead.

“Here. You’ll want this,” she advised.

~~~ 

The three were attempting to bake cookies for the fourth time hours later when Bard came to the kitchen.

“Papa!” Sigrid saw him first, and then Tilda rushed into the bowman’s arms. The man grinned and laughed at the girls’ warm greeting.

Standing still by the table, Tauriel (sweaty and covered in flour by now) watched the three, the corners of her mouth curving upward. Then Bard lifted his head, his dark gaze catching her light one; and the warmth and tenderness in his eyes did not fade. She felt her stomach flip-flop.

“I keep ruining the cookies!” she confessed.

He and the girls burst out laughing.


End file.
